Erebus's Son- The King of Shadows
by KaminoShinigami
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story doesn't focus on Percy but includes him later on. Kole the son of the primordial Erebus is traveling around the globe to find his father and make him pay for killing his mother. He finds friends that are also demigods and has to fight off a horde of monsters that Boreas the northern wind controls. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series this is only a fan made story.

An: This story does not focus on Percy but does include him later on in the story. Feel free to review and if you have anything you feel I could use some improvement on pm me.

Chapter one-

Marching slowly through the heavy snow his legs were biting in pain. His hands becoming numb as he walked. He wafted he way through the snow and up a hill where off in the distance through a bustling blizzard was a faint light. He gained a since of empowerment as he began moving towards the light. The blizzard swept across the icy landscape and devoured the teen. The wind was strong and the force battered him until finally after a few feet he collapsed to exhaustion and fell to his knees. His body was acing in pain and his skin burning. The last thing he saw before falling face first into the snow was a large silhouette approaching him.

His mind ached as his eyes rushed open. He leaned upwards in the small cot he woke in and took a look around the room. He found himself in a small room with pictures of unknown places and people across the walls. He saw his leather backpack along with his long sword leaning against the wall next to his cot. He quietly leaned over and grabbed the blade and stood from the bed. He slowly unsheathed the sword and made his way to the door on the far side of the room. He held his weapon high as he pushed through the door way and into a long corridor. He looked both ways before turning to the right, he started walking before he could hear footsteps behind him.

He whipped backwards and slashed his sword down at the sound. His blade flew swiftly but stopped when he realized it was a small white haired girl. "What the…? Who are you?" He questioned while pulling his blade back and sheathing it.

"How rude of you. No one wants a guest who slings his sword around. I'm chionothýella.

But you can call me Chino." She nagged him.

She was carrying with her a small tray that had soup and some medicine in a bottle. "Well What's the name?" She questioned while pushing herself past him and into the room he was in earlier.

"oh uh its kólasi. But you may call Kole for short." He answered while following behind her. "Uh Chino where are we exactly?" He questioned as he sat back on the cot.

She was smiling as she pulled out the medicine and a needle from her pocket, she pushed it into the bottle and filled the needle. She then shoved it into Kole's arm before he could protest. He rubbed his arm as the needle left him. "We are in the outskirts of Alaska. When I went out to gather some food and things I found you lying face first on the ground. I figured you were worth saving and dragged you back here and let you sleep. You've been knocked out for two days since I found you." She said while watching him eat the warm soup she brought with her.

Kole finished his meal and thanked Chino before she told him about the shower in the other room.

While he was showering Chino got dressed and went out side. She walked about five minuted from the house and stopped when she reached a large shack. She pulled a key form her jacket and unlocked the door. She pushed the heavy door inwards and stepped inside. Inside the shack was a massive meat locker and had can food stacked along the walls. She grabbed an entire deer carcass that was hanging from the ceiling. She strained a bit before a small sled forged of ice rose form the ground. She placed the corpse onto the sled and grabbed it's frozen rope and began the trip back to house.

As she entered the home she called for Kole who was sitting in the living room tinkering with a small pocket watch. He looked up at her and stood. "Hey Kole could you grab this and bring it inside? Bring it to the back I have a table back there." She Asked him kindly.

"Sure no problem Chi." he laughed while they walked past each other. He walked outside and saw the sled and his expression darkened. He leaned down and grabbed the dead beast. He threw it onto his shoulder and made his way to the back of the house and entered the room she was talking about.

She was standing in an apron with two knives in her hands. Blood was stained all over the room, the walls were covered to the point that it looked as if it were painted red. He dropped the deer on the table and stared the girl down. "You're a halfy aren't you?" He asked in a dark tone.

She smile before nodding in agreement. "Yes I'm the daughter of Chione. I already know that you're the son of Erebus." She said while slamming on of the knives deep into the body of the deer. The tissue ripped apart as she cut it into large piles and packaged it before pacing them into a colossal freezer next to the door.

Kole grew ill at the sight and walked to his room and gathered his things. When he finished he made his way for the door but was cut off by Chino who got in between him and the door. "where do you think you're going?" she questioned him with a terrifying face. He stepped back and grabbed his sword.

"I thank you for what you have done but I think it is time I leave." He replied with an angry look in his eyes.

She merely looked at him with same look before tackling him to the ground. "You're in no condition to leave this house. If you plan on leaving you have to take me along with you." She demanded.

"His face relaxed and he laughed. "If you promise not to slow me down then fine." He said while standing back up. She gasped before jumping up and down. "Finally an adventure!" She screamed while running off to get ready.

An hour later she finally came out of the hallway and into the living room where Kole was sitting. He was messing around with a small ball of machinery. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Lets head out." He said while putting his things away and putting his bag on.

The team left the home and began their long journey South to the coast.

That after noon before the sun set Kole picked out a place for them to camp. He set up the four person tent he carried with him in his bag. Chino used her power to made the snow move away form the camp site. When finished they were sitting on a dry log Kole found. Chino was boiling some of the meat she brought from the home. Kole was listening to her because she was singing a sweet song while cooking the food. He was enjoying himself until he heard rustling in the bushes around the camp site. He stood and grasped his sword.

"Chino get inside the tent. We aren't alone." He told her before making his way to the edge of the fire's light. "Who's out there?" He yelled out while using his powers of the void to see in the dark. As he turned to his right he was caught in the chest by a large wolf. It growled and slobbered as it tried hard to chomp on his neck. He formed a fist with his left hand and slammed it hard into it's snout and kicked it off of himself.

When he stood he saw that there were six wolves standing ready in front of him. He slashed out with his sword and cleaved one of the beast across the back killing it. Two of the wolves ran behind him and jumped at him. He turned and kicked one out of the air but the other knocked him down. The other four grabbed his wrists and ankles, holding him still The one he kicked down walked over to him and began to speak.

"Kole!" The wolf spoke.

"A-Artemis?" Kole thought before struggling free and punching the talking wolf in the snout. He grabbed his sword and quickly made work of two more wolves. "I'm not here to kill you only inform you." All the wolves said in unison. "I've been sent by Hades to let you know that Boreas will be coming for you."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you've taken his precious granddaughter from her holding place." She said before the wolves turned away and ran into the darkness.

He stood there listening to their barking and howling before walking to the tent. When he opened it Chino was staring straight at him. "So! What was that? Uh?" She growled at him.

He laughed before telling her it was Artemis. He wanted to ask about the granddaughter thing but didn't for the sake of speaking of a such a powerful man.

After they ate that night they both got inside of the tent and laid down. Kole slept on one side and Chino slept on the other. Chino quickly fell asleep in the warm tent but Kole on the other hand was lying awake looking up a the ceiling of the tent. He was thinking about Chino and his father. He didn't think much of his father and wanted to prove to him that he wasn't a mistake. When Kole was born his mother died and Erebus his father told him that he was a mistake and useless before he returned to the void. As a child Kole was sent to a foster home where he learned manners and how to take care of himself and his step adopted siblings.

He tossed and turned for hours before finally sitting up and taking the small balls he was tinkering with before and began screwing and adjusting them. The sun had rose and Chino rolled over before yawning. She sat up and greeted Kole who hadn't slept that night

"What are you working on? I've seen you messing around with those a lot." She asked.

"Oh these are just some basic smoke grenades." He told her before placing them in his bag.

They both climbed out of the tent, Kole went straight to work gathering wood for a fire. Chino waited at the camp but kept herself busy by preparing the meat and vegetables. She was slicing some some onions and potatoes when she accidentally cut herself with the knife. Her hand soon covered it's self in blood, the cut was deep and precise. She instantly stood and winced in pain as she fumbled through her bag until finally she found her med kit and brought it outside the tent. She grabbed the bandages from the kit and began wrapping it around her palm and down to her wrist. As she finished she put the kit back and as she exited the tent her hand dripped some blood on the ground.

The snow turned a dark crimson before a small jump in movement. The snow began pulsating as it slowly began to draw itself together. It rose form the ground forming an immensely tall snow golem. It was pure snow with ice on it's hands and legs. It had two large black eyes that stared Chino down. She screamed out in terror as she backed up but tripped over the log Kole had placed near the fire. She hit the ground and rolled over, crawling her way away from the monster before running towards where Kole went into the tundra.

"Was that Chino?" Kole thought to himself as he threw down the logs he had gathered and dashed to the camp. As he came around the corner of a small mound he ran into Chino. She clinched to his chest as she got emotional and pointed out. He followed the finger out to where he saw a massive silhouette coming closer through the snow. He sat Chino down and grabbed his sword.

He drew it fast and charged at the monster. As he neared it swept it's massive arm outwards but Kole ducked and slid under the arm and the beast. He jumped up and slashed it's back. His sword cut through the snow but in the center was a hard chunk of ice that stopped the blade. "Well sh..." He whispered as the beast sent him skipping across the ground with a simple back hand. As Kole settled he was on the verge of passing out and he could feel that his left arm was broken. As his vision was blurring he saw Chino who was screaming while dodging the monster's attacks.

As he finally passed out he woke up in a dark empty void of complete darkness. His body was seemingly floating in the air. He heard a calm female voice echo from the darkness. "Who are you? What is this?" He tried to ask but he couldn't make a sound.

"I am Nyx the mother of night and darkness. I have been watching you kólasi. As you may know I've been bothered by your ignorant father for countless years. It would just so happen that you and I have a common interest revolving your father. I would like to aid you since you're realistically my stepson." The voice said.

Kole thought it over and consider what would happen to Chino. "I accept your gift mother Nyx." He said, this time actually being able to speak. Her voice faded slowly while she laughed and as she dissipated he woke form his state. He stood and could feel the strength she gave him. He picked his sword off the ground and held it out to the side horizontally. He strained but soon the blade erupted into a black flame but condensed itself in a black blade. He charged at the beast.

The snow melted as he and his sword moved through it. He let his arm fall back before ripping it forwards and slashing at the monster. It turned away form Chino and punched out at the sword strike. The sword met the icy fist, the blade cleanly sliced through and cut into the beast's arm. It roared out before swinging it's other arm at Kole, who merely held his hand straight out to the right stopping the arm completely.

Kole curled his arm causing his sword to slice the monster's face before jumping back a few feet. The golem growled as snow rose form the ground like sand and repaired it's hand and arm. After it finished healing it jumped into the air, put both hands together and slammed them down at Kole. Kole readied his weapon and swiped it fast horizontally at the beast. A long black line of void came from the blade and sliced the golem in two.

Chino ran up from behind some cover and ran up to the golem's torso. She looked at the ice and told Kole to pierce a strange heart that was frozen in the ice. When he did so the snow fell limp and his sword faded back to normal. However now it had changed into a long thin sword that had a black blade and a gray hilt.

They both started laughing together as they sat there in the snow next to the immense ice shard left behind. Kole was holding his left arm which was broken when the golem sent him flying. "Chino are you okay?" Kole asked while standing up. Chino nodded and accepted Kole's help standing.

They walked back to their camp in silence, Kole held his arm and Chino was rubbing her hand. When they finally reached camp Chino started cooking again after patching up Kole's arm. Kole was sitting next to her while engineering a new kind of flash grenade. He listened and was mellowed by Chino's singing. Every time she would cook she would sing some Alaskan folktales.

After they ate they checked the perimeter for anything suspicious before heading inside the tent. Kole was on his side in the tent and was tinkering like usual, but Chino who would be snoring quietly till dawn was still awake. Kole realized her lack of slumber and thought that she might be worried about something. "Hey Chino. Is something wrong? You're not sleeping and its already past midnight." He questioned while putting his grenade away.

She looked at him quizzically before rolling over and sitting up. "You know how I cut my hand right?" she asked and was pleased when Kole nodded. "Well some of my blood splashed onto the snow and I think my grandfather is coming after us." She said in a worried voice.

Kole laughed at the statement and leaned over grabbing her hand. "Look Chino I've made some deals with some people I won't let him kill me or take you, or what ever he wants." He assured her. She looked at his smile and teared up. She wiped away a tear and began laughing with him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and crawled her way back over to her side of the tent. Kole was caught off guard by Chino since that was the orphans first kiss. He laid down on his back and stared at the roof until finally he passed out.

An: Hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I plan on uploading frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

AN: Any characters in my story that have the same name as those already in the series will replace them entirely so assume the original does not exist.

Kole woke to an intense light that shined down through the roof of the tent. He rolled over to cover his face from the light, only to remember that he wasn't alone. He could hear her light snoring form across the tent. He silently laughed to himself as he quietly made his way to the tent entrance. Once out side he tied his sword to his waist and went off to get some fire wood.

An hour or so later Chino was waken by the smell of fire, the smell of sizzling meat also filled the air. She stood inside the tall tent and went for her bag. She opened it and took out some clean clothes that she packed for herself, and put them on. When she left the tent she walked over to the log and sat next Kole who was cooking some more deer meat.

"Good morning." She said to him while he stirred the pan. They finished the meal and quickly ate it in order to get moving early before another on of Boreas's minions could attack. Kole packed everything into his back pack and closed the tent as Chino put out the fire and packed her things.

Once everything was packed they finally managed to set off only ten minutes after twelve. Kole took lead and paved their path with his compass, they were heading south towards a demigod camp. Everything was going fine and there was no problems and the weathers seemed calm but Kole still remained on edge. He didn't tell Chino but when he used the power Nyx lent him his body felt as if it was ripping apart and turning inside out. He really didn't want to have to use such a painful power.

"A few more minutes and we should find some place to set up camp." Chino yelled form way behind Kole. Kole nodded and stopped allowing her to catch up.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't really paying attention to how fast I was moving." He apologized. She smiled at him and they both began walking next to each other. Kole was focused on his compass and Chino was focused on the map when suddenly an immense ball of flame came crashing down in front of them. The ball caused a small explosion as it hit, knocking Kole and Chino back a few feet.

"Been looking for you Kole." A deep voice roared from the other side of the flames. "Bet you don't remember me, but I got to say I don't blame you. Must be hard to remember all of those you've hurt or killed?" The voice growled at him.

Kole looked over and saw a tall teen who's arms were on fire. He was wearing a large black jacket with the hood on. Kole jumped to his feet. "So another one of you ares losers. Look kid I've had a long week and I don't remember you so sorry. Could let us go or does this have to get physical?" Kole questioned while placing his left hand on his sword hilt.

"You bet your sweet ass its getting physical." The boy yelled while charging at Kole. He launched a series of punches that Kole merely ducked and turned to dodge. After a few more punches Kole formed a fist with his right hand and slammed it hard into the teen's stomach. The teen leaned over in pain allowing Kole to knee him in the face before grabbing his throat.

"I've fought against children stronger than you. Tell me, who the hell you are and why you thought you could just show up and kill someone as strong as myself?" Kole said confidently while still having a firm grasp on the guy's throat.

"Remember seven months ago? When you took that job to kill some trouble making half bloods that were causing trouble for the big man up top. You kill my little sister and brother. I will avenge them by killing the heartless monster that killed them." The teen said before twisting his body landing a strong kick into Kole's kidney.

Kole dropped him and was instantly bombarded by an another kick to the gut and a fiery punch to the chest that sent him flying a few feet.

"Now to finish the job!" The teen roared as he pulled out a long knife from his back pocket. As he neared Kole's body a large shard of ice rose from the ground and smashed into his face knocking him out.

Kole looked around in astonishment and saw Chino standing above him.

"Gonna lay there all day?" She joked while reaching out her hand. Kole accepted the help.

"Thanks Chi. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't save me." He thanked her. She smiled and patted off the snow from his back.

"I couldn't let anything happened to my protector. Oh no that would be horrible." She mocked him.

"So what about him?" She asked while pointing at the teen.

"Oh I'll tie him up so we can ask him some things." Kole said while walking towards his bag.

When Kole bent down to tie him up the teen grunted and his arm flamed up and shot out towards Kole' neck. Kole's hand was in the boy's shadow and so his body sank into the shadow with in a second. The boy jumped up and looked for Kole, he was completely thrown off by the disappearing act. Kole's shadow jumped from he teen's to Chino's before he slowly rose standing from her shadow.

"I'm in a different league kid. Just stop and go home. I get it I killed him or I killed her, but suicide is never the option." Kole said smugly while drawing his sword.

"W-What the hell was that? Who are you dude?" the teen said frantically while drawing a long two handed sword from his back.

Kole smiled a little before his sword engulfed in black flame. The teen's sword also erupted into a burning flame. They charged each other and clashed swords. The two flames ate at each other before Kole drew back his blade and swiped it down at the teen. He flipped his two handed sword sideways and put one hand at the end of the blade to block Kole's strike.

"Tell me kid what's your name?" Kole said while starting a long chain of strikes.

The teen laughed but answered anyway. "It's Leo. Remember it since I'll drill you into the ground and burn you away like the monster you are."

"All of Are's kids are the same. So angry and over dramatic." Kole yelled back.

Leo swiped his heavy sword out knocking Kole off balance and onto the ground. He twisted his blade again and slammed it down at Kole. Kole's eyes dilated and he faded into darkness like when he was hit by the golem.

"What not here again." Kole thought to himself but was caught off guard when his father's voice spoke.

"Let the darkness take control. Show him the power of void and it's pets shadows." Erebus whispered into Kole's ears.

"No I'll accept you as my father and will never rely on you're gift as my weapon." Kole protested by was only given a loud laugh before he was sent rolling back into reality.

When he came to Leo's sword was about to hit him dead on in the collarbone. Kole threw up his sword high into the air and dashed into Leo's shadow.

After the large claymore smashed into the ground Kole jumped back out of the shadow and caught his sword as it fell to the ground. "You asked who and what I am right? Well I am the son of Erebus the primordial king of the void. I am known as the king of shadows but since you won't be here long you can call me Kole." Kole commented before his entire left arm turned a flat black. He stuck his arm fully extended out to the left as three shadow hounds spawned form his own shadow. "Kill him!" Kole roared as the beasts rushed out.

Leo caught his arms on fire and punched one of the dogs with his left hand and smashed another into the ground with his mighty sword. The third dog pounced on his right leg and bit deep into his calf. The dog he punched got back up and jumped onto his right arm and chomped down causing Leo to drop his weapon. Kole dashed at Leo as he was held back by the dogs and swiped his long blade horizontally then vertically at Leo.

After a few seconds the hounds vanished and Leo fell to the ground. Leo was lying face first in the snow. He was unable to move his leg or his arm. Kole's sword stopped burning and he sheathed it before walking over to Leo. He bent down next to his head and grabbed his hair and pulled up lifting his face from the snow.

"You know Leo, I'm sure you'd like to know why I killed your siblings. Well let me fill you in on a little secret me and the gods have. I am what is known as an ordinance officer which means I...let's say take out? Yeah take out certain demigods that threaten the world or the gods by any means. You're siblings if I remember correctly were trying to forge your father's sword and use it to kill Zeus or some super crazy thing you would have to be in a crazed state of mind to think would work." Kole informed him before letting go and walking back to Chino.

She looked at him as if he was a monster. "How could be so calm while talking about killing other demigods? Just how strong are you?" She said while slowly backing off from him.

"What? Chino please calm down its just a job its not like I enjoy...okay its a little exciting but I don't enjoy killing these crazed halfies." Kole said but got only a slap to the face from Chino.

Kole looked at the ground as his face darkened he began to smile and laugh like an insane person before walking over to grab his bag.

"This is it for us Chino." Kole whispered as he walked past her. When she turned around to say something he was gone. Only a faint snow trail remained.

She gathered herself and ran over to Leo. "Hey Leo? You okay are you hurt badly?" She asked him while rolling him over onto his back.

"I'm fine but I think he paralyzed my right arm and leg. Could you help me stand?" He responded.

After she helped him stand he used his claymore like a crutch and leaned on it. "Thanks for the help but I'll be going after the guy." He said while limping towards the snow trail. "And by the way your boyfriend is a jerk." Leo yelled back to her.

"Hes not my boyfriend!" She growled at him as she ran up to him and walked with him down the trial.

That night-

"This is exactly why I wanted to leave her at the house but no I had to let her drag along." Kole thought to himself while dodging a large ice spike that smashed into the ground. He jumped into the air and stretched his arm out, he summoned several shadow crows that shot like missiles at a fury that was hovering above him. "Chino isn't with me anymore so tell Boreas that he can stop sending his grunts after me." He roared while slicing the monster in half after the crows smashed into it.

The fury fell to the ground and began disintegrating leaving only a large talon in the snow. He walked over and picked it up. As he placed it in his pocket he heard the sound of foot steps.

"Really I just finished one of you guys." He shouted while drawing his sword and turning around. He was surprised to see Chino along with Leo standing in the darkness. "What do you guys want? I already said I was leaving and I spared you Leo." Kole questioned while sheathing his sword.

"We actually came to get you Kole." Chino said. "On the way here me and Leo were talking and he wants to join us on our journey."

"Shes right Kole. I may not forgive you but I under stand why you had to kill my sister and brother. I want to join this quest but don't get me wrong I won't let you live this down." Leo commented.

Kole stared at them and laughed inside his head. "Fine then. I'll set up camp while you sit down, the poison wears off in about three hours. Chino would you get us two logs to sit on and eat on?" Kole responded.

Chino nodded and ran off into the darkness. Leo limped over to a nearby tree and leaned against it.

Kole brought out the tent and set it up, he also formed a fire pit which Leo lit with his fire.

Once Chino had returned she had two large logs on two small ice sleds. Kole had already finished cooking dinner but waited for Chino to return.

Everyone ate while siting on the logs then piled in the tent. Leo slept against the wall, Kole slept in the middle and Chino slept against the other wall.

That morning-

"Kole! Chino! Get up!" Leo yelled from outside the tent. A few seconds later Chino exited the tent and was followed by Kole. They looked out as another large Snow golem stood tall and was staring at the three teens. "Leo you handle it. I'll start cooking okay?" chino said while walking over to the food supplies. "Yeah I'll get some fire wood too." Kole added while walking away leaving Leo alone with the golem.

"Fine then...Leave the new guy to handle the annoying monsters." Leo mumbled while catching himself on fire. He punched out at the beast and it punched back, their two fists met but his fire melted the ice. His hand burnt through the punch and slammed in the golem's chest knocking it on it's back. He equipped his sword and smashed it down shattering the ice till the frozen heart was exposed. He then burnt the heart and clipped his sword back onto his back.

After ten or so minutes everyone was sitting next Chino who was still cooking, Kole was relaxing and listening to her singing. Leo however found it annoying. He kept telling her to stop but Kole encouraged her to keep singing. Eventually Leo and Kole were at each others necks about the disagreement, only to be broken up by Chino.

"Guys calm down, look breakfast is ready so let's eat." She told them before they all sat and began eating the venison.

"Is this all you guys eat?" Leo asked Kole. "Well yeah its easy to find and lasts a long time." Kole responded.

After Kole ate he got up and vanished into the tent. Once inside he pulled out some of his grenades and began tinkering with them. Leo followed him into the tent and watched as he intricately placed springs and screws.

"What are you working on? Looks fancy." Leo questioned Kole.

"They're small mines, smoke bombs, and a general cache of grenades. I use them for when we fight some monsters or if the time arises." Kole responded while handing Leo a small smoke grenade from his bag.

"Neat. Have you used any before?" He asked.

"Once or twice but only when I was forced to." Kole said while placing his tools and bombs back into his bag. "Keep it Leo. You might need it one day." Kole commented while walking out of the tent.

Leo placed the smoke grenade in his jacket pocket and followed suit.

"Hey Chi! Get ready we're heading out in ten." Kole yelled across the camp to Chino who was cleaning some of their clothes in a stream that ran past the camp.

After she finished cleaning clothes she hung them above the fire, then went into the tent and prepared her things. Once everyone finished packing they all sat out side the tent and waited for their clothes to dry. When dry Chino placed them in her bag and the group took off.

Later that afternoon-

"Are we there yet?" Leo asked the group.

"No." Kole and Chino said in unison while both being enthralled in a map and compass. Leo was the only one who wasn't doing anything as they walked through the tundra and so was extremely bored.

They continued this back and fourth for several minutes before finally Kole answered yes as the group looked out at a never ending coast.

"Awesome! About time you guys." Leo said only for Kole to point out that they still had to locate the teleportal that will take them to camp half blood. So they stopped at the coast and managed to set up a small camp since they had been walking for several hours.

Leo and Kole left Chino alone to start a fire as they went to gather wood and some food.

Kole sent out three shadow wolves to kill and bring back a few rabbits and Leo gathered wood and lit the fire with his power. When the wolves appeared from the darkness they were carrying with them a rabbit each. Kole grabbed the fur balls as the wolves dispersed into nothingness. He proceeded to skin and gut animals before placing them in the fire to slowly roast them.

When finished they all sat down and ate the rabbits. "Finally something other than deer!" Leo cheered while taking a massive bite from the animal. Chino and Kole both finished their meals and went to the tent to sleep, but Leo told them that he would join in soon.

Leo sat in the darkness alone doing several extreme workouts before finally falling face first into his blanket inside the tent.

The Next Morning-

Everyone woke slowly that morning and was freezing since they had set up camp right off the coast of the ocean. As Kole broke form the tent he was greeted by an immense blanket if fog, once everyone was ready to move on Kole told them that the camp was to the east along the coast. And so he pulled out his compass and the group headed out.

A Few Hours Later-

Chino looked out to see a tall ridge of sharp rocks sitting out off the coast, it had a tall wooden entrance in the center of the ridge that led to a demigod camp.

The group ran up to the water and waited for a small faerie boat that camp from behind the rocks. As it neared the shore Kole lifted Chino and helped her into the boat before him and Leo jumped abroad.

As the boat attached itself to the docks in an open spot behind ridge, Kole again helped Chino out before him and Leo got off. As they gathered their things form the boat a tall black haired man with a long beard in leather armor walked up to the teens.

"Welcome young warriors to camp Courage. I am the camp leader and the protector of this camp, my name is prostáti̱s but in the human world I am referred to as Bryan." The man said proudly.

Kole laughed a little before stating "Bryan? That's a weird name for someone such as yourself. Anyways me and my friends here are seeking a place to recuperate and gather some jobs."

Leo looked at Kole confused before Chino nudged him with her elbow and winking.

Leo nodded and shaped up as Kole introduced everyone and shook Bryan's hand as he started a tour of the camp.

He gave the ma quick rundown of the camps training grounds, the mess hall, bathrooms, and then finally the cabin that Kole and Leo would stay in before taking Chino to her cabin.

When Leo and Kole stepped into the cabin they were instantly greeted by several other guys that were standing around talking or lying on their beds sleeping.

"Welcome. I'm cabin master Jacob son of Artemis. I've been told by Bryan's assistants that you guys will be here a while so whats the name?" A tall teen said while making his way to the front of the cabin.

"kólasi but you can refer to me and Kole." Kole said while letting his backpack fall to the ground.

"I'm Leo son of Ares." Leo proclaimed while shaking the dude's hand.

Jacob looked at Kole before smirking. "So Kole you didn't tell us your parent?" He said curiously.

Kole sighed but answered anyway. "I'm not a fan but I am the son of the primordial Erebus and blessed child of Nyx his wife." Kole said as everyone went slack jawed.

"That's really impressive to have the power of two primortals behind you." Jacob said while shaking Kole's hand.

Meanwhile-

"Welcome! I'm Charlotte daughter of Zeus. I'm glad you will be part of our cabin." A cheerful blonde headed girl that was hugging Chino as Bryan told them of the situation and let her in their care.

"Thank you. I'm Chionothýella daughter of Chione. I am also thrilled to be with guys for the next week or so." She said while smiling at the girl.

An hour later-

Everyone gathered at the mess hall as Bryan was going to introduce Kole sine he was in the Ordinance and was going to explain him and his groups situation.

"Welcome all. I called you here today to inform you about something we are very lucky to have. Earlier today a trio of teens entered our camp and in that trio was the King of Shadows." His words covered the hall in a dense blanket of fear and distress. One kid raised his hand and asked. "D-Do you mean the Demigod killer?" He shuttered

"Yes but relax I won't kill you unless to gods ask of it...or you piss me off." Kole said while walking onto the stage that Bryan was standing on.

Bryan nodded before chuckling. "Either way he and his friends Leo and Chino." He said while motioning to them. "Will be staying here for a week while doing some leftover jobs on the prayer board." Bryan stated before allowing everyone to continue eating dinner. Their was one empty table that Kole, Chino, and Leo were sitting at eating some of the roasted chicken that was given out.

"Finally some real food!" Leo cheered loudly with one arm over Kole's shoulder and the other in the air with a chicken leg.

"I don't get you Leo. Just two days ago you were set on killing me ad now its as if we are close friends. I mean I'm not complaining since friends are hard when you make a living killing the only people that can accept you but you confuse me." Kole stated before taking another bite of his chicken.

"Don't get me wrong Kole I still hate and resent you but I get why someone like you would do it. I still want to get revenge but at the same time I thank you for stopping my siblings from setting off another war just to get our father." Leo commented.

"I'm just happy we can all get along!" Chino cheered while hugging both of them.

"What about you Chino how do you know Kole and why did you start following him?" Leo questioned her.

"Well ever since I can remember I've been stuck in this house by my grandfather. He hates my mother for giving birth to me and so takes frustration out on me be locking me away form the outside world. But one day I went out to get some meat from my meat locker when I stumbled upon Kole who at the time was unconscious lying in the snow. There was a strong blizzard that day but I dragged him back to my home and warmed him up." She said before interrupted her by giving her thanks again.

"No problem, I haven't regretted it yet!" She laughed with the boys before continuing the memory to Leo.

As she finished both Charlotte and Jacob came up to the table and sat on the opposite side of the table from the group. "Hey guys. So hows the meal?" Charlotte asked while taking a sip of the water so grabbed from the bar. Everyone nodded in agreement that it was delicious.

"So Kole what is it like to be in the ordinance?" Jacob said quickly jumping to the case. Everyone else at the table was also curious but didn't want to ruin the cheerful mood.

Kole's face darkened before he began laughing insanely. He then vanished into Jacob's shadow before rising out behind him and putting his sword on his throat.

"Well Jake if you'd like to know you'll have to know that I'm a cold blooded killer. Right now if Artemis or any other gods told me to kill you I wouldn't hesitate." Kole whispered in his ear before vanishing once more. He reappeared where he was sitting previously. Jacob and Charlotte both stared at him in astonishment.

"I'll tell you whats its like." He said while taking a sip of his water. "Back when I was born my mother died to complications leaving me alone with my father Erebus. He left shortly after I turned three and all I can remember was him telling me that I was a mistake and that I was the reason my mother died. Any way I roamed the streets and alley ways till I was five. One day a hell hound disguised as a dog came at me and nearly killed me, I only survived do to my powers awaking. For the next three days after I killed it I roamed the streets with a broken arm and a large laceration across my back." Kole said but stopped to show them the immense scar that went diagonal down his back.

Everyone gasped at the scar and the story but Kole continued. "One day I woke up and a tall kid was standing over me. He told me something about my father and then I passed out. The next thing I know I was in a large camp that was located in Olympus. I was told that I was special since my dad was a primortal. They told me that because I was Erebus son I had power that almost rivaled a god the only difference was that I don't have my own domain and that my human body can't use all my power at once or else it would destroy me." Kole took another bite form his chicken as everyone else that wasn't sitting at the table was heading back to their cabins to go to sleep.

"Anyway I was trained by believe or not Athena and Ares hand chosen champions. After that they gave me for my 16th birthday they gave me my license to kill demigods and freedom form all mortals laws. And so for about a year and a half I've been clearing out nest for powerful monsters or dealing with the demigods that try to off set the balance and start another war. About seven months ago I had to personally stop Leo's brother and sister." Kole said while out of breathe.

"Sorry for the long story but I tried to shortened it." Kole said while standing up with his tray.

"You're so freaking cool." Leo and Jacob said in unison.

Everyone gawked at him as they followed him to the trash can and throwing their trays away.

Good nights were given and the small group of teens splint into two different groups and went to sleep as they entered their respective cabins.

The next morning-

Kole jumped up in his bed as he woke to the sound of alarms. Leo shook him to get his attention and tossed him his sword when he turned to him. Kole got out of his bed and tied his shoes on then ran out into the courtyard with Leo. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light he saw a monstrous basilisk bashing through a cabin and then charging straight at him and Leo. Kole drew his sword and summoned a giant shadow wolf that dashed into the beast knocking it on its back while it snapped and clawed at its throat.

Dozens of archers came a few feet from the beast and shot a few dozen arrows each at it, only for the arrows to fall off since they couldn't penetrate the monster's thick skin. Kole's arm transformed into a shadow and his sword erupted into the dark flame and he started running towards the monster. Leo flamed up and grabbed his massive claymore and followed.

Kole jumped high into the air and made his wolf disappear as he came stabbing down at the monster's heart but was slammed midair by a second beast. Leo spun around and smashed his claymore into the side of the first basilisk knocking it onto it's side.

The basilisk that hit Kole caused him to black out but before it landed and crushed him into the ground he vanished into it's shadow only to reemerge and stab it in the back right heel. He roared out as he slammed his dark hand into it's side sending it sliding away form him.

He was next to the cabin that Chino and the other girls stayed in and saw Chino along with Charlotte and the rest of the girls run out to see Kole facing this massive carnivore.

Kole roared out as he tightened his grip on his sword and charged at the monster. It jumped on it's hind legs and swiped at him, but Kole slid underneath then jumped over the other hand. While on his back to the ground he slashed out and cut the beast deep in the side. It's red blood splashed all over him as he then punched it in the wound. They beast roared out and smacked him sideways with it's tail sending him flying through a near by cabin, leaving him knocked out.

The beast growled as it fixated it's glare on Chino and dashed at her but Charlotte charged her sword with her lightning and swatted at the monster but was smacked to the side by it's large claws. It went to slash at Chino but she screamed out in complete terror and closed her eyes. Only opening them after a few seconds to see that she had frozen the mighty beast.

"Where am I?" Kole thought to himself while inside a void like that of his god mother Nyx.

"Welcome son." Erebus said form all around him. "You've proven to be strong and willing and so I figured you deserve a reward." His father chuckled before Kole sat up instantly in the ruble of a cabin.

He looked around before he heard Chino's scream and looked out to see the frozen monster breaking free from it's holdings. Kole stood up fast and instantly felt his ache as he fell to one knee. "What the hell?" Kole whispered to himself while seeing a gauntlet on the ground in front of him. "Take it, its yours my son." He could hear his father's echo. AS he placed the gauntlet on he felt his godly powers come to him. "I see." He thought to himself as he basically teleported through the shadows slamming his right hand which had the weapon on it hard into the monster's spine shattering it completely. Kole it the ground and slammed a few hard punches into the beast's face before cutting it off. He coughed up some blood before stumbling over and onto one knee.

"Leo!" Kole yelled before jumping jump from his knee and running towards Leo.

"You monster!" Snarled Leo as his sword smashed into the monster's face chipping the blade and on of it's canines. He then caught the blade of fire and stabbed it at the monster but it would pierce leaving Leo standing still in front of the monster. As it went to strike Jacob shot it in the eye with a precise arrow then nodded to Leo who jumped back. Kole ran past him a lightning speeds and smashed the gauntlet into it's chest cracking it and completely destroying the beast.

Everyone watched in awe as Kole stood in the center of the courtyard while shadows and darkness rose form the ground and form the trees around him. His face was dark and hidden all you could hear was his maniacal laughter, creating an image of pure terror and insanity. "Good my child let it lose." He heard his father's words right before he lost control of his godly powers and in spite of his dad he ripped the gauntlet off and threw it to he ground before falling face first into the dirt.

The Next Day-

Kole woke up in the infirmary to see Leo, Chino, Jacob, Charlotte all sitting next to his bed. Kole sighed hard before siting up. "Good morning." Chino said to him while pecking him on the cheek. Jacob and Leo both praised him on his insane power. Charlotte had fractured her arm and was in a small splint but praised him as well.

"How you doing champ?" Charlotte asked him with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm fine. Hows your arm?" He responded while he stood from the cot he was placed in. She nodded meaning it was fine before everyone walked out the open building. As they exited everyone at the camp stood before Kole and roared and cheered at him.

Kole panicked at vanished into Leo's shadow. "It's alright my boy." Bryan said while coming up from the side. Kole jumped back out form Leo's shadow and answered the man's handshake. After he thanked Kole he had a camp member bring up the gauntlet that slide off Kole's hand when he passed out. Kole looked at the armament in horror as his body began trembling. "Uh… T-Thank you...Leo would you place the gauntlet in my bag?" Kole muttered before Leo walked up and grabbed the gauntlet.

Leo joked around and placed it on his own arm and instantly felt the power of Ares grow inside him. "What the hell? What is this thing Kole?" Leo yelled out while forcefully ripping it off of himself.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that my dad gave it to me when the basilisks attacked." Kole whispered before walking alone into the immense crowd.

"Whats up with him all the sudden?" Chino questioned while slightly jogging after him.


End file.
